a brother is the best lover
by grandpa garbage
Summary: "Call me onii-chan," Len repeated. "Please."


this isn't incest, i promise.

* * *

 **a brother is the best lover**

 _"Call me onii-chan," Len repeated. "Please."_

.

When Rin started to get sick of having rice and cup noodles for every meal (so, after a day), she decided it was time to go grocery shopping.

"You should come," she told her boyfriend, who rubbed his chin in thought. "Every time I go shopping without you, you complain that I never buy anything you like."

Len made a whiny sound. "But… I'd planned to play video games all afternoon…"

"The video games will still be here when we get back." Rin folded her arms over her chest.

He sighed. "Fine."

So, after forcing him to change into more appropriate attire, they walked down to the local supermarket and spent two hours arguing over what to put in the basket. They were university students, so they had to be cautious about what to buy (or, well, Rin was, at least).

"I still think we could afford another box of cookies or so," Len whined as they rolled up to the cash register.

"I made a budget. The cookies surpass such budget. Maybe if you got a job, this wouldn't be a problem."

He pouted. "Don't be so _cruel_ , Rin."

"I'm not being… _ugh_."

The lady serving them chuckled. Her brown hair was gelled into a slick bob, and her nametag read something like 'Meiko'. She looked to be only around in her late twenties.

"It's not often you see siblings out shopping together," she commented.

Rin and Len both looked up from their cart and blinked. They glanced around, assuming she was talking about some random kids nearby. But there were no children to be found.

Just them. (They weren't children, but anyway.)

Len's eyebrows rose, while Rin's mouth popped open. Well, it wasn't the first time this sort of thing had happened – they did sort of look similar. Okay, they looked _a lot_ similar, but _please._ People shouldn't be so quick to assume.

"Are you two shopping for your parents?" 'Meiko' continued, unaware of their shocked silence.

"Um, we…" Rin said, hesitating before she screamed, "WE'RE DATING! WE'RE DATING! OH MY GOD!" If she just blurted that out without clarifying they were strictly _not related_ , at least not intermediately, the cashier could think… that…

Len placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh no, we live together. Our parents insisted we should stay together after moving out of home, so we don't get _too_ homesick…"

Oh. God. No. _Why_.

"Hey, Rinnie?" He nudged her with his elbow. She grimaced. "Whenever we're separated, Rin here gets really upset and locks herself in her room. She can't bear to be without me."

Rin glared up at him, wishing telepathy could be real. This was humiliating.

"Oh, how cute," the cashier cooed.

She took the bait? SHE TOOK THE BAIT?

"Len," Rin said in a warning tone. "Don't."

"Don't what?" he said back, waving goodbye at the cashier as they wheeled their cart towards the bagging area.

She chose not to elaborate. She gave him the cold shoulder for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

A few days later, after things had blown over completely, they were in bed together getting into the mood and all that romantic, couple shit. Rin was on top of Len, smacking lips or whatever. Things were getting _quite steamy;_ you know how it goes.

After they broke away from a rather heated kiss, Len spoke up. "Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Can we try something a little different tonight?"

Rin paused. Rarely ever did they… Try Something a Little Different. Was her sex technique getting boring? And here she was, thinking she'd perfected it for her picky little boyfriend. God. She couldn't please anyone, could she?

"Yeah, what?"

Len cleared his throat. "Uh… can you call me something?"

Rin raised her eyebrow at him.

"Can you call me onii-chan?"

She nearly fell off the bed. "Excuse me?"

"Call me onii-chan," Len repeated. "Please."

He looked terrifyingly serious with this request, which irked Rin even more. She stared at him for a minute or so, before climbing off his abdomen and hopping under the sheets.

"Oh, come on, Rin! Don't be that way!" her boyfriend cried, trying his best not to laugh.

"I'm no longer turned on, so I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Len."

"R _iiiiiiii_ n. Onee-chaa _aaaa_ n. Pleeeease."

"Nope. Go finish your business in the bathroom with your… sister fetish, or whatever."

Len threw himself over her and attacked her with kisses. "I was only kidding, Rin," he told her. "I just wanted to see your reaction. I love youuuuu."

She sighed and turned to face him. "You're awful."

"That's exactly what a sister would say."

"…Why do you do this to me?"

* * *

i got this idea at like 2am last night but i was also too tired so i just went to bed (i got distracted building an ugly house on sims 3 ok).

me, writing the ending: idk what to do so like HERE (screams and throws something together) VERY GOOD.

also, i really dont know how someone wouldn't know this, especially being in the vocaloid fandom, but:

onii-chan (お兄ちゃん) - big brother

onee-chan (お姉ちゃん) - big sister

pretty sure this is a kink tho,


End file.
